The Last Story of H J Potter
by DragonLord89
Summary: On Hold. May not begin again.
1. Vision Problems

REVISED

The Power He Knows Not

Chapter 1: Vision problems

"Sirius!" he yelled as his godfather passed through the veil, him unable to do anything but watch. It was sort of ironic really, Sirius had always told him he had quick reflexes, but he couldn't move and he felt felt like he had been hit by an impedimenta hex,suddenly everything dissolved into mist and he regained consciousness.

As Harrywokeup he immediately heard screeching voices and yelling, he tried to sit up, but an intense pain shot through his head, and he was forced to lie back. He opened his eyes but everything stayed dark. This perplexed Harry for a moment but his thoughts were drawn away by footsteps that sounded like they were approaching him. "Mister Potter stay where you are and don't move" said an imperious female voice. 'You have to take this potion" and a goblet was put to his lips, he tried to see the person but the world stayed dark, as he was drinking the awful concoction he suddenly had an insight of why the he couldn't see anything. Could it be? He couldn't bebe blind. Could he?But how could he be blind, if he was unable to see how would he deal with Voldemort and how would he find and destroy the horcruxes. He started to panic as his eyes drooped and he fell into a deep slumber. Soon he was sleeping.

Harry awoke to voices again, but much fainter and not holding the undertone of hysteria he had heard last time. Suddenly he opened his eyes and only darkness answered him, he groaned as everything came back to him in a rush. He was on the Hogwarts express with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny, they weren't chatting about what they would do over the holidays as most teenagers would, they all knew what they would be doing wasn't going to be fun. Soon after getting on the train Harry had quickly told everyone about his plan to go find and then destroy the horcruxes (he explained about these too) and then go after Voldemort. Nobody started a conversation after that, theywere all thinking of what Harry had said when the train blasted to a stop.

The group was thrown against one wall as the train's forward momentum suddenly stopped, as they untangled themselves and got up they started to hear screams and explosions. They rushed into the hall and saw that dark figures of death eaters approaching down the corridor, they simultaneously pulled their wands and yelled "Stupefy", Six stunning spells blasted toward the death eaters and impacted, the death eaters hit flew backten feet and lay unconscious, Harry felt a twinge of pride at the actions of the group, the same group that came with him to the Department of Mysteries last year, he thought momentarily, before the remaining five death eaters returned a nasty assortment of hexes and jinxes, everyone in the group except Hermione was able to dodge or get a shield up and shoot off a second stunner and two more death eaters were down, but the death eaters had by this time, figured out they didn't face simple schoolchildren and took cover.

Suddenly Luna was down, then Ginny, thenNeville as they one by one were hit by different hexes and curses, and finally Ron washit in the faceby a blue curse that would make him sprout gigantic elephant ears that would wrap themselves around his face until he passed out from lack of air, then disappear. Harry hit one of the death eaters with a reducto, which blew his wand up and the arm holding it, andlevitated a schoolbook into the path of a second curse. Thefinal death eater however, had snuck through a hole in the compartment wall and Harry didn't notice him, being out in the hall and occupied with the other last death eater. As Harry incapacitated his last opponent in the hall, the death eater in the compartment shot a body bind spell towards Harry. He managed to shoot his own spell off and hit thedeath eaterbefore he washit bythebody bind curse, andthe spell struck and Harry toppled over, only to hear the popping of somebody apparating, he heard achilling laugh and his blood froze, Lucius Malfoy. A shadow loomed over Harry and he felt himself being turned overto lay on his back,Malfoy Seniorsneered at him and said "Potter, excellent I don't believe my master will mind if I have a little fun with you before I bring you to him" and muttered a long spell under his breath and pointed his wand to Harry's face, a vibrant purple light pulsed out of his wand and Harry felt a searing pain in his eyes, the last thing he heard before he passed out from the pain was a multitude of popping sounds and a voice saying "step away from him, you cannot win" It was Remus Lupin. Harry gave in to the blackness. Unaware he was being taken to St.Mungos and Lucius Malfoy was being taken to Ministry of Magic for interrogation.

Shaking himself out of memories, Harry heard his name being softly called, the voice told him it was the same person who gave him the potion, and he assumed she was a nurse. He said, "Yes what is it?" "Oh good,Mr. Potter I have to ask you some questions, do you feel any pain?" Harry felt fine, no aches or pains anywhere. "No, I don't think I am hurt, but can you tell me why I can't see anything?" Silence. He heard a sobbing sound. It was not in the same direction as the lady who gave him the potion, so he assumed there was someone else in the room. "Yes Mr. Potter you are blind, and the spell that was very ancient and black magic and has no counter-curse, so I am afraid the effect is permanent" the nurse said softly.

Harry started to feel panic take him, but thought of Sirius and his parents and how they would want him to keep living his life and be brave so he fought it down and said, "Who else is here?" Molly Weasly" was the reply. "Mrs. Weasly?" he said and was suddenly engulfed in a bone cracking hug, he squirmed and after a few seconds he was released only to hear the faintvoice of the potion lady "I think he will be alright sir he had very few physical injuries, but he was hit with a blinding curse, very painful and one of the onlycurses on earth that is irreversible" A wave of hopelessness hit Harry and he wondered who else knew he was blind. "Harry, how are you doing?" came a voice he knew very well. Lupin was here. Harry suddenly felt better, as if he was not as bad off as he thought, and it could be worse. "Okay Professor" "Harry how many times must I tell you not to call me professor, call me Remus or Moony. I respect you as much as your father and that's what heused tocallme so you can too" Happiness washed through Harry at this remark, and he immediately felt all his hopelessness retreat. "I'm feeling good Moony, but I'm blind, and you know it's permanent so I want to say this, I will not give up in the struggle against Voldemort and I will not back away from my problems because of my blindness" Harry was caught up in another hug from Molly Weasly as the hopelessness came back, and he battled with it. "How did you know I know?" asked the old werewolf in surprise? "I heard the nurse tell you" "But we were in a different room, granted the doors were open but no human has ears that good." "Maybe his hearing had improves to compensate for the lack of his sight" the nurse supplied " most blind people have a noticeable increase in their other senses to make up for their blindness, it usually takes a few days but eventually his hearing, smell, taste and touch will be better than any human's, and most other creatures as well, except for a few exceptions such as a werewolf's sense of smell of course. The majority of sightless people are able to be inducted back into society with only a small disadvantage to the people with sight"

Harry suddenly thought thatbeing blind might not be too bad, and as he couldn't change the fact he was blind, he would make the best of that fact. Remus said "Harry you were only out for two days, and there were no fatalities on the train, although quite a few people had minor injuries, the group you were with performed excellently and were able to take down all the death eaters except Lucius Malfoy, who I got with a stunner before he could take you to You-Know-Who" "Voldemort" Harry interjected, and he supposed everyone in the room flinched. "You have to learn to say his name, and not let your fear rule you. Remus Lupin looked at this boy, pale, small, and now blind and thought about how brave he was, how much he had suffered and will suffer and the fact that he never the path of light. "Voldemort" he said loud and clearly. And this time nobody in the room flinched, all of them had taken heart from Harry's words. The Nurse said "Voldemort" louder than Lupin and Molly Weasly repeated last" Voldemort" she said, practically yelling. There was a crash at the door flew open and a flurry of voices he knew filled the air "You-Know-Who? Is he here?" and "What's wrong?" Then a voice yelled "Harry!" and yet again he was given a huge hug, unable to see who was giving it. Hermione's voice sounded near his ear "are you okay, we were so worried, why are your eyes glowing green?" "My eyes are glowing green?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. He had just opened his eyes since he closed them when he woke up and figured he couldn't see, and so when Hermione pulled back he heard a collective intake of breath and various wows' he or cool's and he heard whisper, which he supposed, came from Ron and other friends. "Oui, Harry your eyes are glowing, and they are beautiful I think" came a voice he recognized as the half-veela Fleur Delacour, he wondered why she was here. Harry blushed and felt his face warm up "umm thanks Fleur, Your English is much better" "thank you Harry I have been taking lessons" Fleur blushed here, she had never gotten over her feelings for the young wizard, and ever since she said goodbye to him after the Tri-Wizard tournament she had found herself thinking of him at different times, and eventually a small feeling turned into a full fledged infatuation. This was the main reason she had broken it off with Bill Weasly, that and he had found someone better for him. "Excuse me but I must speak to Harry, everyone except Remus and Mrs.Weasly out" the nurse practically yelled to be over heard over the comments and chattering of the people in the room. After everyone else was gone she said "Harry do you feel well enough to go home?" "Yes but where am I going?" he asked quietly. "To the Dursley's" said Remus. A sinking feeling in Harry's chest stopped when Remus said " we have to honor Dumbledore's wishes and you mush go for a few weeks at least, but I don't trust those awful muggles not to hurt you, even when you could see they abused you and I will not let you be with them alone. We are assigning somebody to stay with you while you stay there; they will keep the Dursleys from harming you and might actually help you with some of your problems. If you don't like the person someone else can come instead. A hand took Harry's and a cold object touched his hand, "this portkey will take us to your relative's doorway, I will stay with you until your housemate arrives.3...2...1" Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and was sucked after the portkey.

They landed and Harry tottered when his feet hit ground, he heard Remus trip over something beside him and a hiss, it must have been one of Mrs. Figg's cats, and Harry teased" what's wrong Moony, Tripped up by a simple old housecat, I thought I was the disabled one, you must be getting old." Remus growled playfully and got Harry in a headlock, which he released in a matter of seconds but kept his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry for the second time in his life felt like he had a father. And told Remus so. (The first was Sirius) "I'll be around as long as I can for you cub" assured Remus as he guided harry up the walk and knocked on the door. Vernon Dursley answered it, with the customary "What do you want?" and then a strangled groan as he saw Harry and recognized who it was. Harry knew his uncle well enough to tell he was turning different shades of red and purple, as his tiny brain worked overdrive trying to figure out what to do.

Fortunately Remus solved that problem. "Harry will be staying with you for 3 weeks or so and I don't want any problems from you, come along Harry" and pushed past Vernon with Harry's trunk and his footsteps thudded up the stairs. Harry hesitated a moment, and then rushed forward, Bumping into his uncle and almost knocking him over. "What the HELL is the matter with you boy! Are you blind?" Yelled Vernon. At these words Harry froze. Remus came tearing down the stairsand stated coldly"as a matter of fact he is and if you hurt him in any way I will personally see you are fed to a dragon as a steak" Remus took Harry's arm and led him up the stairs, having to catch him once as Harry missed a step and took a fall. After getting to the smallest bedroom, Remus said "I have put charms on the room letting any magical person come in but if I muggle tries to come in without your permission or tries to hurt you in this room they will get a shock, also if they try to starve you, there is a magical icebox here, that will make any food you want, just put your hand on the panel on the side and think of what food you want and say "Create". I know eating blind will be hard, just try to get pizza or a finger food at first to get used to it. There is a minor enlargement charm on the room and I conjured a bigger, comfier bedas well as adesk and achair for you. We will go shopping sometime in the next week so don't throw those nasty muggleclothes out yet. I have to go now but if you need anything. ANYTHING just hold this orb and say my name three times" he handed Harry a ball about the size of a snitch.

Thinking of snitches made his heart sink; he would never play quiddich again. "Moony?" he asked "yes, what?" "Thank you, for everything" Harry replied"your welcome, your housemate will be here within a few hours. I will conjure another bed here too" said Remus.After that was done he left with a "Goodbye Harry, I will see you soon"

After he had gone Harry decided to try out his new icebox. He thought of a big piece of pepperoni pizza and touched the panel on the side, and said, "create" uncertainly. When he passed his hand over the top of the appliance his hand encountered something warm and his nose was assaulted by an appealing odor he ate the pizza and laid down on his bed after exploring every inch of his room with his hands to make sure he could move about without bumping into things. As soon as he lay downon the bed he realizedjust howtiredhe was and the last rational thought had had before he drifted off was how he hoped the person coming to live with him was nice.

Author's Note: Hello this is my 1st fic so be nice. It mught be a while before i get over chapter 3 up cause i goin on vacation andI just typed a storyI had hand written over a month after finding and the HP section. read, review, do what you need to do. constructive criticism welcome(Sorry for the long paragraphs i tried to space my writingout a bit)

Signing off-- Dragonlord89


	2. The Guest

REVISED

The Power He Knows Not

Chapter 2: The Guest

Fleur Delacour was nervous, she could not remember if she had ever been more nervous in fact. She steeled herself and walked up to the front door of # 4 Pivet drive. Multiple people had warned her that these muggles were particularly nasty, and that even though she had taken extensive muggle relations courses she would not like them. She knocked on the door and heard grumbling as the door was opened. She gave abrilliant smile to the large walrus looking man who was standing there with his mouth open and said "Hello may I speak with Harry potter please?" with just a hint of a French accent. Vernon woke up from his daze and without taking his eyes of the gorgeous girl he yelled "BOY GET DOWN HERE!" Fleur noticed how he didn't use Harry's name, and when the muggle got no response he said" he must be asleep, Mabye you could come back later" He seemed to be about to close the door when Fleur smiled again and said "actually if you would please let me go up to his room I am sure he wouldn't mind, you see I am supposed to stay here and watch him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" The thought of this beautiful young woman coming into his house was too much for Vernon to handle and all he could get out was "upstairs... second door... right..." and with that Fleur was up the stairs and knocking on the door of the smallest bedroom.

When Fleur got no answer she opened the door and saw Harry sleeping on a large cushiony bed, she supposed Remus conjured it, as all the stories she had heard about Harry told her he had nothing nice living at the Dursley's.She took the chair by the desk after enlarging her trunk and putting it on the other bed. She justsat there and watched Harry, so much different than when he was awake, when he was awake he was always in so much pain, and had lost so much, now he was at peace with the world, or so she thought. Suddenly he started to yell in his sleep and she looked at him, alarmed, she didn't know what to do so she did the most first thing she thought of, she lay down beside him and hugged him, she wanted to stop his pain so much! He quieted down and started sleeping peacefully again, his arm came up and hugged her middle and she turned so her back was to him. She felt safe and she slowly fell asleep, content, in his arms.

"Sirius!" he yelled as his godfather passed through the veil, him unable to do anything but watch. It was sort of ironic really, Sirius had always told him he had quick reflexes, but he couldn't move and he felt like he had been hit with an impedimenta jinx. Suddenly everything dissolved into mist and he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed as he woke upwas a weight on the bed next to himand his arm around the waist of the person in front of him. He didn't move, not wanting to wake this person, and was thinking about what to do whenthey moved and brushed his arm off.they called out his name asthey got up and Harry could tell it was a female. The unknown visitor moved aroundand he heard a click and he assumed she turned a light on, so it must be nighttime still. She sat back downon the bed and called his name again. He recognized the voice. Fleur.

Harry jumped up suddenly, surprising her, and started pacing unable to form any coherent thoughts except for one. Fleur Delacour was on his bed, and then she said "Harry it is good to see you again" And he looked in her direction horror on his face, eyes still closed.She wondered what was wrong, and suddenly it hit her, he was a blind 16-year-old teenager, Hormones raging,with an 19-year-old half-veela in his bed, acting as if she was meeting him casually. She started laughing and, seeing the hurt look upon Harry's face her heart broke. " I am not laughing ay you Harry I am laughing at myself" she explained softly.

Harry seemed to calm down a bit after this and asked her what she was doing in his bed, especially when she was engaged to Bill and she told him "I am not engaged to him anymore, he found somebody else and I realized I could not offer him what this other girl could, she was a werewolf you see. We broke it off, don't worry we are both fine with it, and as for the other question you were having a nightmare and so I decided to comfort you" She didn't mention her feelings towards him. Embarrassed, he said, " well thank you but I can deal with my nightmares but maybe you could put up I silencing charm on my bed,I wouldn't want to disturb you" she could tell he was holding something in and sheasked "nightmares? You mean you have had many?" "Yes, almost every night" he replied sadly. She felt sorry for him and decided a bit of good news was in order. "Harry I will be staying here to watch you. His face broke into a grin when he remembered there was someone to stay with him, and shifted to shock and his eyes opened as what she said registered. "You are the one that will be staying with me?"

Fleur was brought out of the daze she had slipped into looking into those emerald green eyes at his comment."Yes and I am more capable than mostso don't give me that look, I have taken several muggle relations and muggle studiescourses and I am the most qualified member of the order" "You mean you are in the order?" he asked incredulously. "Yes I was approached when Bill proposed and I have not been kicked out noteven thoughwe are not together anymore. When the question came up as to who could stay with you I volunteered, I am still gracious to you for rescuing my sister from the lake during the second task" he blushed madly at this point "I didn't like your uncle much but I met him only briefly, I haven't met any of you other relatives" "you don't want to, death eaters are less sadistic" he muttered under his breath but Fleurheard it and stared at him, hoping he didn't really mean it.

Harry slowly mad his way to the enchanted icebox and mumbled create after putting his hand on the side. A pizza slice and a bottle of butterbeer appeared, "you can have something too what do you want? Fleur told him she wanted lobster and he said "create" and a perfect cooked lobster appeared on a plate, he picked it up and made his way to her, he stopped a foot away and didn't move, she realized he was waiting for her to take it, she mentally slapped herself he was blind he cant cater to you. Hehad closed his eyes again, and hadn't opened them again.

Fleur wondered if they still glowed green. "Can I look at your eyes?" she asked him. He frowned slightly before opening his eyes and looking in her direction. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she made the tiniest of gasps as she gazed intothose emerald green orbs. Apparently he heard this, but how could he have? He would have to havesupernatural hearing, but he hadcertainly reacted to it for the moment she gasped he closed his eyes and moved his head from her direction. He went and sat on her bed, and ate his food, when he was done he just sat there, and listened to her finish hers. When she was done she looked at him again and decided she had to get him to open up to her. She went over and sat on the bed next to him and she saw him draw away slightly. So much pain and loneliness, he is afraid to get too close to anyone. She took her hand and put it on the side of her face and moved his head to face her. He was trembling and looked so vulnerable. "Please let me see your eyes. They are beautiful." She told him.He always did have nice eyes, but the fact he wasn't wearing glasses brought them out tremendously, they were now captivating.

The green depths of Harry's eyes swirled with untold magic and power, and his emotions were reflected in those eyes. It was as if they were windows to his very soul. If he kept them open girls would fall in love with those eyes. Of course that didn't work on her since she was already in love with him, but didn't mention that fact. After a few minutes of gazing into his eyes, she acted on impulse and leaned forward. She placed her lips upon his and he instantly stiffened, but she kept her hand upon his cheek and kept him from backing away, he relaxed after a few seconds and relaxed into his first real kiss with her.

Harry was confused. Fleur had said she wanted to look at his eyes, and now his eyes were open and she had a hand upon his cheek but she was silent, and had been for a couple of minutes now, suddenly he heard rustling and realized she was moving, wondering what she was doing he stiffened as he felt lips touch his. Soft lips. Very soft and warm lips, and he relaxed into the kill. Afew seconds into the kissFleur pulled back and he heard her breathing faster and heavier than she was before. He himself felt flushed. "Wow" escaped his lips and she laughed, a delicate happy sound. "My my it's not every day Harry Potter praises somebody's kissing. He smiled and replied, "its not every day Harry Potter is kissed by a beautiful girl" which made her blush. Harry, with his enhanced senses, could feel her face warming, from a few inches away and knew she was blushing. "It's not every day you get a half veela to blush either he said" which made he blush even more furiously. He reached out and touched her face,and leaned forwards and kissed her again, harder this time, and soon they were both leaning into the kiss. She moved her tongue against his lips and he knew exactly what she wanted. He opened his lips and her tongue invaded his mouth, he came and met the invasion with his own tongue, and soon they were in a heated make out session. Fleur pushed Harry down on the bed and straddled him, making her hips rub his, at whichpoint a lowmoan escaped him. After a bit more snogging, she lay down in front of him and they cuddled for a while before drifting off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Harry joking, "If my eyes have this effect on all females I'll tape them open." She elbowed him in the ribs and he put his arms around her as she fell asleep, feeling safe and protected, and happy.

Author's Note: Hello sorry it took so long to revise, but I've been busy Has anyone else noticedthat I seem to begin almost every paragraph with a name? Oh well, unsolved mysteries I guess.I will try to work on it in later chapters maybe. for nowI bid you adeiu and farewell

Signing off- Dragonlord89


	3. Chapter 3

REVISED

The Power He Knows Not

Chapter 3:Awakening

A bright light filled his vision, he wanted to but could not turn away, and he was heading straight for it. Then it was dark again. Harry opened his eyes and saw a blue sky above him; he was lying on his back. Wait that can't be real he thought, I'm blind, I can't see. A bird flew through his field of vision, and Harry turned his head to follow it when his eyes slid from the bird to…. Hogwarts castle? How could he be at Hogwarts? And why could he see? It must be a dream he thought. He pinched himself to wake up. "Owww" that hurt. Suddenly a small object hit him from behind. Harry jumped up and twisted around to see an old man with a staff chuckling and raising another pebble off the ground. After shooting the pebble at Harry using magic, Harry throwing himself on the ground to dodge it, he started chuckling again, and soon the old man was laughing too hard to be able to do anything. Harry walked up behind him and poked him on the shoulder.

The man jumped up and swung his staff at Harry, and only his seeker reflexes saved his face from being bashed in as he ducked reflexively. When the man saw whom his attacker was he stopped and looked at Harry critically, as if judging him. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion, and said in a deep voice "Welcome young Potter. I have been waiting for you for quite some time." Harry unable to think of anything else asked "Who are you and why were you trying to make pebbles hit me?" "Well you pinched yourself so I thought you must like pain, so I decided to oblige, and as for who I am, well you can learn that later. Follow me" and started walking quickly towards the castle. Harry followed and saw he was on the Hogwarts grounds. These grounds were alike but different.He thought about this for a second and then thought well I'm not dreaming, or I would've woken up when I pinched himself. By then they had reached the castle, the old man waved his hand and the doors opened with a loud creak. Harry's eyes widened, did this old man just do wandless magic? Following the man into Hogwarts, he found himself being lead to where the imedical wingwas in Hogwarts.

Harry wonderedwhere they were going when they entered a room much like the infirmary, with rows of beds and cabinets for medical supplies.Suddenly he heard a high pitched "Harry" and a bullet with silver hair smacked straight into him, almost knocking him over. He looked up and saw Fleur looking back at him, concern plastered all over her face. Somehow she sensed he could see her and asked a simple question "Can you?" He nodded and Fleur broke down, sobbing into Harry's shoulder as he awkwardly tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and muttering soothing words to her. He looked about and saw the old man standing there grinning like a fool and motioning him to follow. He took Fleur by theshoulders and followed the old man to a set of rooms. When they for there the old man conjured a loveseat and a large recliner, wandlessly, and sat down in the recliner with a dramatic moan.

Harry sat Fleur on the loveseat and sat down beside her, as she cuddled up to and fell asleep against him, Harry realized how much she really meant to him. "I suppose you want some answers eh youngster?" the old man asked. "That would be appreciated," said Harry. The old man nodded as if pleased about something, "Well to start off my name is Merlin" at this Harry's jaw dropped and he gawkedat the man speechless. "Yes I know you young folks think I am a legend and all powerful and all that rubbish, sure I have some unique talents but I am certainly no all powerful being. I don't know where to start so I guess I will start at the beginning. I grew up in a normal home was a normal boy, until I met the queen of magic, she took a fancy to me and gave me power, more power than I had everdreamed of having. She took me on as her apprentice and I learned to master my power. But eventually I started to learn and grow in power, something she did not count on.Until one day she attacked me, thinking that I was going to try tooverthrow her asruler of the magical realm" Harry inturrupted at this point asking how he could grow in power, and Merlin responded by saying "by reading books and practicing my magic to the fullest everyday.Increasing you magic is likebuilding muscles andlike excersicing your body, the more you do it the bigger your muscles, or in this case your magical energy, becomes" at this Harry thought for a minute and then motioned for Merlin to continue.

"I defended myself from the Queen's attacksand was forced to injure her grievously, which lead to her death.I traveled the globe and met Arthur, traveled with him for a while but eventually moved on. Took partin many magical events long pastlearned a few new tricks.And so I find myself here. Facing the only modern daywizard toever survivethe Avada Kedavara.What do you know of magical influx?"Merlin asked."Nothing Sir, you see I was raised by muggles until I was 11, when I got my first letter from Hogwarts so I don't knowmany detailsabout the magical world even with my Hogwarts education, is this Hogwarts by the way, and how did we get here?"Merlin chuckled before continuing on "ahhh questions, excellent. The easiest way to learn is by asking questions and reading books. No this is not Hogwarts, this is a dream I have created for you and your, well, friend here. Now back to the reason you are here. Magical Influx is the power increase every young witch or wizard goes through between their fifteenth and seventeenth birthday. Much like puberty, except it it your magical power maturing, not your body.The majority of thesemagical energy increasesarenot strong enough to be noticed unless the person it specifically looking for the change. Some individuals though, have hade large power increases, and are able to do amazing things. Some of these people include myself, and the four founders of the Hogwarts and most recently Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle"

At the mention of those two namesHarry became quite interested "Yes I knew you would react to that, I have heard all about the prophecy, and I think it is quite nasty. Especially since you will have to kill Voldemort or he will kill you. I have bested my share of dark wizards and I can honestly say Voldemort is one of the most powerful. I doubt even I could match him in raw power. He has used so many dark rituals and sacrifices to make himself stronger he is not evenremotely human anymore. That is why I have taken it upon myself to become your trainer andmentor while you are here" Harry gasped. Merlin, teaching him? Merlin saw this and chuckled again, "of course you are wondering the all powerful Merlin would train and tutor you, but I have a feeling your magical influx will be more powerful than you expect. You will have other tutors, and your friend here will be able to train with you too, but she will never reach anywhere nearthe level you willhave once you come into your full magical power" At this point Harry had to ask Merlin to stop explaining and let him think about all that was just said.Merlin pointed to a small gong and told Harry to ring it once when he was ready, then go to where the great hall would be in Hogwarts.

Harry saw him to the door and then walked back to the couch and sat down heavily, waking Fleur. Asking what had happened while she slept, Harry told her everything Merlin had said, and when he was done she sat in silence for a few minutes. "It's verypainful" she said. "my own influx felt like torture, and It onlybarely doubled my power, just a little more than average actually. It could be because I am half-veela and have more magical blood in my veins than a normal person. If your influx will beas powerful as Merlin says,you might want to take a pain numbing potion beforehand or have one on hand should the need arise. He thanked her for her insight and they both settled down to get some much needed rest.

Author's Note: Wow, i never realized typing made your fingers cramp so much :( I salute all you authors who write for every day against the wishes of your protesting finger joints. Itmay be awhile before ch4 is up, be patientI'm still forming ideas in this voidI like to call my brain

Signing off- Dragonlord89


End file.
